


Umi's Short Journey to the Devil's Jungle

by MakandChiz



Series: Fantasy AU [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, cleric!nozomi, guardian!eli, knight!umi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: After Kotori got poisoned by a monster, Umi sets a journey to the Devil's Jungle to retrieve a fruit that was said to heal the monster's poison.Fantasy AU
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Series: Fantasy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854751
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Umi's Short Journey to the Devil's Jungle

Umi Sonoda ran through the streets, hastily avoiding the people on the way. She cursed under her breath, praying to whoever celestial being out there that her beloved was safe.

Umi was a knight commander of a knight squad in the Kingdom of Otonokizaka and she and her group were patrolling around town when a rookie knight approached her, almost out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Umi asked as she placed her hands on the knight's shoulders for support. The knight looked up, "Minami Kotori… attacked by a Giant Snail… healer's house…"

Umi's eyes widened after piecing together the knight's report, throwing orders to her second-in-command before dashing to Nozomi's house as fast as she could.

"Why is there a Giant Snail nearby?" Umi muttered under her breath. A Giant Snail, it isn't hard to defeat but even the bravest of knights liked to avoid engaging battle against the monster. And now, Kotori was attacked by one of the monsters Umi feared.

The cobalt-haired knight slammed Nozomi's door open, startling the purple-haired cleric that was tending the unconscious ashen-haired girl. 

"How is she?" Umi asked, marching towards the bed where Kotori laid. Her eyes widened in shock as a lump formed on her throat. Kotori's right arm was swollen and purple lines traced all over, she was breathing heavily, and her sweet smile was now replaced with a face of hurt and suffering.

"Not so good. Kotori's right arm was hit by one of the snail's slime shots when she tried to save one of her companions. Fortunately, the knights arrived after that happened and defeated the snail but this," Nozomi motioned to Kotori's swollen arm, "cannot be reversed."

Nozomi faced Umi, her usual mysterious smile plastered on her face, "A Giant Snail's slime has a poisonous substance as a defense mechanism against its predators and that was one of the reason why knights liked to--"

"Can you cut to the chase already, Nozomi?" Umi asked, irritated. How can the cleric be so calm at a time like this? Kotori's dying for pete's sake!

Nozomi giggled, "I know, I know. I have good news and bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?"

"Nozomi!" Umi groaned, she had no time for this. If Nozomi wasn't the only one she trusted to heal Kotori, she would've just flat out carried Kotori away from her.

"Yes, yes. Good news is I know how to make the cure, bad news is I don't have the key ingredient to make it."

The purple-haired cleric stood up from her seat as she made her way to a shelf, taking a brown book with a worn-out cover.

"I need the Ayapap fruit, a fruit that can be found in the heart of the Devil's Jungle. It is a special fruit that is said to be the only remedy for the Giant Snail's poisonous slime." Nozomi closed her book, as she looked at Umi dead serious in the eye.

"I'm sure you heard about the Devil's Jungle, yeah?" Umi nodded to Nozomi's inquiry. If memory serves correct, the Devil's Jungle is found at the south-east of the Kingdom. It was said to be where the gate to the Underworld was located and whoever adventurer entered the jungle was never to be seen again.

"Are you still up for the task?" Nozomi questioned. Umi stared at Nozomi and to Kotori's weak state. She bit her lip, there's no guarantee she'll return safely but as long as there's hope, as long as there's a one percent chance that she'll obtain the Ayapap fruit then she'll gladly take it.

"Of course. I will do anything to save Kotori." A smile broke on Nozomi's face when she heard the knight's answer. 

"That's what I like about you, Umi. In any case, I cac prevent the poison from spreading on her body for two weeks at most. You know what it means right? This is a race for time Umi. You and I are both aware what will happen to Kotori if you failed to obtain the fruit."

Umi nodded, understanding what Nozomi was implying. "I'll be on my way. Please take care of her."

Umi brushed Kotori's bangs away as she planted a soft kiss on her forehead before running to her house to prepare for the journey. 

The cleric watched Umi's back disappear from her sight as she turned to her pot, mixing a bunch of medicinal herbs for Kotori.

"Oh wait, isn't the Devil's Forest where…," Nozomi trailed off before giggling, "oh well, I hope she won't be too rough on Umi."

\-----

***** Countdown: Fourteen Days *****

Umi arrived at her house, shoving everything she deemed needed for her journey; healing potions, crackers, two water flasks, a torch, and her lucky pendant.

A smile cracked on Umi's face as she rubbed the amber-colored tear-shaped pendant. It was the pendant Kotori gave her when they were kids, when Umi told her that she would become a knight, and it became her lucky charm ever since.

Wearing the pendant on her neck, Umi closed her backpack when she realized something; she still needed to get the King's approval to leave the kingdom. After all, she was a knight and leaving without the King's kingdom can be considered as treachery.

With a sigh, Umi raced out of her house and to the castle, hoping that Lady Luck was on her side today.

\-----

"Please, let me talk to the King." Umi pleaded but the knights ignored her, forcefully pushing her away from the palace gates. Umi clicked her tongue, she knew it was an absurd request to personally see the king but dammit, her beloved is dying and she had no time for this crap.

Umi was about to break through the two knight guards when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and she was greeted by a much more older and mature version of her beloved Kotori, her mother.

Duchess Minami was one of the high-ranking nobles in the kingdom, heck she was probably the closest to the King among all the nobles in the King's court. Umi dropped to her knee as she gave Minami a bow, realizing she was in the presence of someone in higher ranking.

"Please rise, it's kind of awkward for my daughter's other half to bow down to me like this." Umi complied, her shoulders stiff.

"Say Umi, why are you here? It's rare for you to be standing in front of the palace." The duchess inquired as Umi shyly scratched the back of her neck. It seems that Duchess Minami was still unaware of what happened to her daughter, making it hard for Umi to explain everything. One wrong word out of her lips and the duchess can have her head on a plate on the spot.

"About that Duchess…" Umi dropped on the ground, her forehead touching the ground.

"I apologize for my carelessness Duchess Minami! Kotori, your daughter, was harmed by a Giant Slime and if only I… if only I…" Umi trailed off, preventing the tears from falling off her face. If only what? If only she accompanied Kotori, she would be able to save her?

"Rise Umi." Umi gulped. This is it. She's going to be beheaded and Kotori is going to die because of the poison. "Is that the reason why you are here right now?"

Wait, what? Well, that certainly wasn't the response she was expecting to hear. She expected an angry duchess or a slap right now but she totally wasn't expecting how calm the duchess was taking this right now.

"You're not mad…?"

Duchess Minami shook her head, "of course not. Things like this happen sometimes to travellers and I made sure to make that known to Kotori when she decided to be a travelling merchant. Now I assume you wanted to ask the king for permission to leave the kingdom and search for a cure for my daughter?"

Umi was stunned. She heard about the Duchess' amazing people reading skills but this was the first time she experienced it first-hand. "Yes, that is why I am here but I can't get past those guards." The cobalt-haired knight answered, glancing at the guards who were watching her every move.

"In that case," Duchess Minami opened her handbag and took out what seemed like a paper slip, "show this to the guards guarding the gate. You have my permission."

"T-this… Duchess Minami…"

"Don't worry. I may not be showing it but I worry about my daughter too. Now go and take a good night's rest before you set out." The duchess pushed Umi away and the knight can't help but feel a sense of relief. She was a good distance away when she realized she forgot something and turned around.

"Thank you so much, Duchess Minami! I owe my life to you and your family!" Umi yelled as she ran back to her house.

Duchess Minami shook her head, a tiny smile on her face, "i should be the one thanking you for making my daughter happy, Umi."

**** Countdown: Thirteen Days ****

"Be careful, alright?" Nozomi exclaimed as she gave Umi a hug. The two were the only ones in front of the southern gates aside from a knight who was on the verge of falling asleep. The sun was still not out and the kingdom was still sleeping aside from a few people who needed to open their shops early.

"I will and I'll make sure I have the Ayapap fruit with me when I return." Umi let go from the hug as she ran out of the kingdom, giving Nozomi one last wave before disappearing into the depths of the forest.

"I really hope you'll get it, Umi." Nozomi's words got lost in the wind as she returned to her house. Now that Umi has set off on her journey, she also needed to do her job of keeping Kotori breathing.

**** Countdown: Ten Days ****

Umi let out a huff of exhaustion as she slumped on the ground. "That hill sure is taller than I thought it would be." Umi muttered as she took a drink from her flask, her eyes scanning the huge hill she just scaled from.

With a sigh, Umi stood up as she patted her knees, whispering words of encouragement on them when her eyes caught a sign in front of her. It was well-hidden in the greenery but nothing can escape from Umi's hawk-like eyes.

She walked towards the sign and she felt her heart jump when she saw what was written on the sign, 'Devil's Jungle: Return Now While You Still Can'.

She's finally here. A surge of energy ran throughout her body as she entered the jungle, not minding the warning. No sign can stop her from getting that fruit because she'll do anything for her beloved Kotori.

"Who do you think you are trespassing into this place?" A voice boomed, making the knight stop on her tracks. She cautiously took her sword out of its sheath, looking around to where that voice came from.

A whole minute passed when black smoke formed in front of Umi, making her jump back. She watched with wide eyes when the smoke shaped to a human until a tall person with blonde hair came from the smoke. Umi gulped at the blonde's intimidating height but kept her ground. She's not going to return after going this far.

"Who are you?" Umi asked, putting a brave front when in actuality her knees were shaking and her heart was ringing in her ears.

"I am Eli, the guardian of this jungle," Eli greeted, eyeing Umi, "what business does a knight of the Kingdom of Otonokizaka have in my domain?"

Umi's grip on the handle tightened, "My name is Umi Sonoda and I heard there's a fruit here that's a cure for the Giant Snail's poison."

"That was supposed to be…!" Eli yelled but kept her mouth shut, realizing she just gave herself away, "ugh, that girl…"

"So it's true then. I assume you won't let me have my hands on it?" Umi asked as water began to cover itself on Umi's sword.

Eli clicked her tongue, taking her sword from her belt as fire wrapped itself around it, "You bet I won't let you get near the Ayapap fruit. Why do you think no one managed to leave this place?"

"If that's the case, I'll just take it by force from you!" Umi roared a battlecry as she charged towards Eli, her water sword clashing with Eli's fire one.

"I'd like to see you try."

***** Countdown: Six Days *****

Umi and Eli panted heavily, bruises and cuts adorned their body. They have been fighting nonstop for days now and neither of the two didn't want to give up yet. Their fighting was a process of copying the other; if Eli would strike from above, Umi would copy her moves and vice versa. 

Eli stared at her opponent. To be honest, it's been awhile since someone had put up a good fight against her and it kind of made her happy on the inside.

"Say Umi," Eli broke the silence, wiping the sweat off her forehead, "why are you so persistent on obtaining the fruit? All of the adventurers I encountered dropped dead or gave up after I inflicted a few scratches."

The cobalt-haired knight stood up shakily, using her sword as support, "i need to get it no matter what. If I don't, Kotori will… She will…"Umi bit her lip. She didn't even want to think about it; about what would happen to Kotori if she failed this task.

"That's why… I'll defeat you!" Umi exclaimed as she dashed towards Eli, putting all of her energy on this last attack. The blonde made no move whatsoever to dodge Umi's attack as she watched the knight's determined expression. It was the first time Eli saw that face ever since she became the guardian of the jungle.

With a sigh, Eli raised both of her hands up just a few inches before Umi's sword hit her. The knight's eyes widened by the sudden sign of surrender as she barely changed the direction of the attack.

"Why did you stop?" Umi asked, the exhaustion and fatigue finally taking over her body as she slumped on the ground, still using her sword as support.

Eli shrugged, "I just felt like it. Also, here." The blonde put her hand in front of Umi, smoke swirled on her palm until a glowing green fruit appeared on her hand.

"This is the Ayapap fruit, you deserve it." Eli pushed the fruit onto Umi's lap as she turned around.

"This… Thank you so much!" Umi exclaimed as she watched Eli walk away from her.

"Oh before I forget," Eli turned around to face Umi, "tell Nozomi she's dead when I see her." And with that, Eli was gone leaving a confused and tired Umi.

"You know Nozomi?!" Umi yelled before she laid on the ground, too tired to even move a muscle.

Back at Nozomi's house, the cleric shivered as she felt the hair on her skin stood up. Rubbing her arms, she changed the herbs on Kotori's arm, the swollen area now climbing up to her neck and her entire chest.

"My my, it seems like someone is talking about me." Nozomi giggled as she returned to her desk, her eyes softening when she saw a light blue bow. She lifted it up, bringing it close to her cheek. 

"When will you visit me, Elicchi?"

***** Countdown: Two Days *****

Umi ignored the yell of the guard-on-duty when she ran past the southern gate. She'll deal with that later, for now she needed to bring the fruit to Nozomi. 

"Please hang in there, Kotori." Umi whispered as she once again slammed open Nozomi's door, this time the purple-haired cleric was standing in front of her.

"I see you got the fruit." Nozomi greeted her as she took the Ayapap fruit from Umi's hand. Nozomi began the procedure on making the cure while Umi walked over to Kotori, her eyes laced with concern when she saw the state her beloved was in.

The ashen-haired girl was in more pain than the last time Umi saw her. Both of her arms were now swollen and the purple lines were now climbing up Kotori's cheeks.

"Please hang in there Kotori." Umi whispered softly as she played with the tuff on Kotori's head. The knight flinched slightly when Kotori squirmed under her touch, amber eyes fluttering open.

"U...mi…?" Kotori muttered between pants, Umi flashing her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. You'll be out of pain soon." Umi reassured her lover as a small smile appeared on Kotori's pained face before her eyes shut again.

"Umi, can you move for a bit?" Umi followed Nozomi's request as she stood by the side, watching Nozomi apply the Ayapap fruit on Kotori's swollen arms and making her drink an orange-colored liquid.

"This will do the trick. Thank you for your hard work, Umi." Nozomi exclaimed after applying the cream on all of Kotori's swollen body parts.

"Ah Nozomi, a girl named Eli told me to tell you something." Umi exclaimed, almost forgetting about her exchange with Eli. Nozomi hummed in response, washing the cup and container she used earlier.

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me to tell you you're dead when she saw you."

Nozomi giggled at Umi's report, wiping her wet hands on the towel nearby. "She can't even kill a fly and now she's threatening me? She surely grew up from being the timid child back then."

"So you guys knew each other? I can't believe this. You could've just told me from the start you know?" Umi complained, gently massaging her sore arm.

Nozomi laughed as she pressed a herb on Umi's arm, the knight gratefully accepting it, "I could've told you but where's the fun in that?"

"You're unbelievable, Nozomi."

\-----

"Take care you two!" Nozomi waved on her doorstep as she watched the couple leave her house, "and make sure to not bump into any Giant Snails anymore, okay?"

The two walked in relative silence, enjoying the setting sun. Umi glanced at Kotori, her eyes gazing to the bandages that wrapped around her beloved's arms. The poison was now treated but Nozomi told her to keep the arms from being exposed as it was still irritated and might cause problems for Kotori.

"That's right, we should thank your mother later." Umi broke the silence, her grip on Kotori's hand tightening.

Kotori hummed as the two arrived at their shared house, "say Umi, will you tell me all about your adventure?"

Umi nodded, "of course, I'll tell you everything. Speaking of," Umi let go of Kotori's hand as she dug her hand on her pockets, the ashen-haired girl watched her lover with curiosity.

Umi smiled as she took out a gray box from her pockets. She dropped on her knees as she slowly opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a pair of wings on top.

"I was supposed to propose to you after you returned from your trip but a lot happened and…" Umi took a deep breath as she locked eyes with Kotori, "Kotori Minami, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Kotori mumbled, tears forming on her eyes, "yes I will."

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I have returned with another unplanned KotoUmi one-shot. I swear I'm writing the Plastic Memories AU  
> I wrote this in like three hours, lol and this is the longest one-shot I ever wrote, I can't be any proud at myself.
> 
> I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes but I already checked this twice already.
> 
> It's up to you how you'll interpret Eli and Nozomi's relationship lol.
> 
> This story is inspired by: Me picking papayas and cutting the papaya tree from our backyard. How did it escalate from that to this? Idk, my brain is way too much.
> 
> The fight scene between Eli and Umi is inspired by Hudhud ni Aliguyon, a popular epic in the Philippines.
> 
> Just in case I decided to make a follow-up story or something withine this AU, imma make it into a series.


End file.
